1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to liquid mixing and dispensing. More particularly it relates to a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus wherein a liquid solution can be prepared and dispensed into a bottle with a one hand procedure.
2. Background Art
Mixing and dispensing apparatus of the type which mix a chemical cleaning or sanitizing concentrate with water are well known. The resulting solutions can be filled into suitable containers such as bottles or buckets. They can also be sprayed. Apparatus of this type are available from Johnson Wax Professional of Sturtevant, Wis. as the J-FILL(trademark) dispensing units, Solution Centers(trademark) or CleanPak(trademark) units.
While the previously referred to units afford ease of dispensing, they do require a two hand procedure for operation. One hand is required to hold a bottle into which the solution is dispensed while the other is employed to activate a valve. A more convenient operation would be afforded if only a single hand were required for the dispensing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,972, a dispensing system of the type concerned with in this invention is described with a one hand procedure. However, the apparatus described in this patent requires a frictional engagement with a valve button which results in wear and tear on the engaging parts. Also, the design of the slide actuator which contacts the valve requires extensive travel and movement of the bottle.
A magnetically actuated valve for use with an eductor in a dispensing apparatus is available from Hydro Systems of Cincinnati, Ohio. It employs a slideable bracket and magnet which are connected by a chain with the magnet actuating a magnetically operable valve.
A magnetically operated valve with a timer assembly for use in dispensing a chemical solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,651. A magnetically operated push button valve for use in conjunction with a chemical solution apparatus is available from Dema Engineering Company in St. Louis, Mo.
There are available magnetically operable valves which obviate frictional engagement with a valve in order to operate it. These are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,450,877; 4,121,741 and 4,382,449. However, the magnetically operable valves described in these patents do not lend themselves for use with a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus which is operable with one hand.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
a. Providing an improved liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus.
b. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus which is easy to operate.
c. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus wherein a bottle can be filled therefrom with a one hand procedure.
d. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which obviates frictional engagement between a valve and a valve activating mechanism.
e. Providing a liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of the foregoing type which is easily retrofitted.
The foregoing objects are accomplished and the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome by the liquid mixing and dispensing apparatus of this invention which includes an eductor member having a liquid inlet, an inlet for liquid concentrate and an outlet for a mixed solution. A valve member is operatively connected to the liquid inlet of the eductor, the valve member including a magnetically operable moveable element for controlling the flow of liquid to the liquid inlet of the eductor. A magnetic activating member is operatively associated with the moveable element. A magnet support member is connected to the magnetic activating member and a magnet is connected to the magnet support member. The magnetic activating member moves in a direction of the moveable element to open and close the valve member and includes a bottle contact portion positioned proximate the eductor outlet.
In a preferred embodiment, the magnetic activating member comprises a slideable member operatively connected to the valve member.
In one aspect, the magnet is of a horse shoe configuration.
In another aspect, the magnet is of an annular configuration and surrounds a valve stem of the valve member.
In yet another aspect, a method is provided for utilizing the apparatus of this invention.
These and still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below preferred embodiments of the invention will be described in reference to the full scope of the invention. The invention may be employed in still other embodiments.